Bratapult
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: "Yeah, a Bra Catapult, Gus and I were shooting whip cream at each other. Stop talking Carly you're totally killing the mood." he groaned before smashing their lips together once more. Shassie One Shot. Carly is Carlton


Shawn Spencer sat alone in his apartment, today had been the end of a five-day case, of course, he hadn't been called in until yesterday, when Chief Vick completely ran out of leads, and options. She insisted they bring in the lead psychic, much to Carlton's distaste, and much to Shawn's delight. He'd been briefed on the three murders that took place over a course of 4 days and expected a fourth victim to show up any day.

-All the murdered victims were connected by a single person, an old man named Mr. Diaz. He had died 2 weeks before the first victim was found, a heart attack at his home when his wife was out shopping. All the victims owed some sort of debt to Mr. Diaz, and this lead for someone's motive. Although it obviously wasn't Mr. Diaz, his wife described him as a sweet and patient man, and very generous. Not the type to kill over some money, and he was dead before any of the murders took place…

Lassiter of course suspected the wife, trying to save her husbands good name and get back the money taken from them. It was a thin line to follow and no one seemed to back him up, that is until Spencer was called in. The minute he laid eyes on the wife, he had a few suspicions. She was nervous around the police, jumped at the sound of a door opening or closing, and had a few issues when it came to talking about the people who owed her husband money.

This alone wasn't much to go on, and even for Spencer it wasn't very convincing, but she at the least knew something. One might think Carlton would be grateful to have someone on his side, but he remained just as annoyed by Shawn's antics and barely any help at all. Especially when Shawn decided it was time to take drastic measures and sneak into her basement to get a good look at the husbands old 'special hobbies' as she put it.

Of course by that time Spencer got in to the small window on the left side of the house, and discovered a very bloody and not to old crime scene. That however, wasn't the only thing he discovered, Mrs. Diaz was waiting, a gun in one hand and a silencer attached to the end. He managed to keep the old woman busy long enough for him to sneak his hand into his pocket and call Carlton. Than he managed to keep her interested long enough to keep him alive until the cops got there.

He wasn't scared though, Shawn Spencer was never scared… He was down right and utterly terrified, stone cold petrified, and by some miracle he didn't let it show. Never in all his days would he think he'd be so relieved to see Lassiter burst through a door, with a gun pointed in his direction. Of course, he'd been pointing at Mrs. Diaz, but if she moved even an inch, Shawn would be hit.

Of course Shawn ducked for cover the second the psychotic old lady was distracted, he might have been over dramatic about it, and smacked his head on the concrete floor of the unfinished basement. He tried to pretend it didn't happen, but by the time Juliet had gotten over to him, while Carlton was cuffing the crazy old woman, a red bump the size of a golf ball formed on his head. In a way he rather wished it was Carlton kneeling beside him asking if he was alright.-

Snapping back to the reality that is 8:30 pm and not 6 hours ago, he opened his freezer and grabbed several pieces of ice, wrapping them in a kitchen dishrag and gently pressing it to his head. God it hurt, why did he have to be such a drama queen sometimes. Yes, he was a drama queen, he would say king, but in his view, it was the king who was always shot, or assassinated. Maybe hung for betraying his peaceful. To Shawn that didn't sound to fun.

As soon as his doorbell rang, he sprang forward, dropping the ice filled rag onto the counter. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't care he was bored to tears and he just wanted come company. It wasn't Gus he would have just let himself in, and it wasn't Jules because she went out on a date, much to his fake dismay. His dad was out of town with an old college buddy, they'd gone fishing a few days ago, they offered to take Shawn, but it was right when he was called in.

He opened his door completely at a loss for who it would be, and there stood the one person he didn't account for because it just didn't seem possible. He stepped aside and let Carlton Lassiter in, the detective was hesitant for a second, before stepping forward through the door. He looked around the apartment, it was cleaner than he remembered, err for the most part, when he first stepped in, he had to step over something sticky which for an odd reason, looked like whip cream. As he looked around further, something else caught his eye.

Lassiter eyed a bra laid suspiciously on the floor of Spencer's apartment. Shawn gritted his teeth and pursed his lips lightly, he couldn't tell Lassie what it was for. He could hear the mockery from him now, and while he was used to it, he couldn't let it get to anyone else. "Damn I guess Katie left that from our hot date last night." he paused to see if the detective was buying into his lie in progress.

"Met her at the bar, she was a little tougher that I'm used to but I like a challenge." he prompted further trying to make his little silk tale more believable. The detective bought it for the time being, but it wouldn't take long for Carlton to realize that no such Katie existed. In all honest the only person Shawn could picture himself pushing on the bed while in the process of shedding clothes in the midst of a hot and steamy kiss was Head Detective Carlton Lassiter himself, in all his salt and pepper glory.

Lassie couldn't know that though, it would lead to disgust, distaste, more distain, and obviously discomfort. All the terrible little dis words that Shawn had faced most of his life, he was even to afraid to tell Gus how he was feeling about the head detective, although something told him Gus already knew... His thoughts trailed off in place when out of his 'into blank space' staring he saw Lassiter take a step toward him, unknowingly showing off that bit of swag in his step that drove Shawn wild.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping out of the case, you really pulled through for me." Carlton justified as he shifted uncomfortably. Shawn pursed his lips once more, something wasn't right. For one thing, Lassie would never say thank you to him. And on the off chance that he did, he wouldn't come all the way down to his home to do so. No Lassie wanted something else, and judging by the way Carlton couldn't help but stare at his lightly quivering lips he knew what...

On any other occasion, he'd smirk and take it as an unspoken compliment that he was obviously the hottest man in the room, but Shawn couldn't speak when he remembered how hot and bothered he was ogling Carlton's shoulder holster. "I doubt you came all the way down here to say that, so why don't you just spit out what you really wanna say." he didn't say it to be rude, it was more of a ferocious tone, a challenge to the detective.

Carlton switched his weight to his other leg and shoved his hands into the front pockets on his pants. "That's about it, just wanted to thank you." He shrugged lightly and pretended to be lost by what Shawn was saying, but inside he was blushing a rose-colored red. At the moment, he didn't actually know what Shawn was getting at, but his cheeks were hot because of his own mud-covered mind.

In other words, fantasies can lead to trouble.

He shook the thoughts from his head, and changed the subject. "How's your head Spencer?" he motioned lightly with his finger to the pink bump occupying a large portion of Shawn's head. Shawn touched it lightly, completely forgetting how much it would hurt. He let out a little groan and tore his fingers away instantly, letting the pain calm down. Carlton looked around once more before grabbing the ice rag off the counter.

Instead of handing it to the psychic so he could apply it himself, he reached over lightly as he possibly could, and held it Spencer's head. "Better?" He whispered quietly trying not to smile at the closeness of them. Shawn nodded and moved his hand to take Lassiter's place holding the ice. They remained quiet for a moment, before an idea popped into Shawn's damaged head. "You know what would make it feel better?" He prompted with a devious grin.

Lassiter remained quiet so the psychic could answer. Shawn took the bag of ice away from his head, and leaned forward so the bump was in full view. "A kiss." He meant to say it entirely jokingly, and it came as a huge surprise to both of them, when Lassie stepped forward and pressed his lips to the top of Shawn's head. His hands holding the psychic in place, by securing them at each end of his head.

When he pulled back, they both looked completely shocked. Carlton didn't know what came over him, he just… Kissed him. He let out a cough to clear the lump forming in his throat, his mouth drained of all liquid and he felt himself growing warmer and more embarrassed. "I err, I'm just going to- he trailed off and turned for the exit, never in all his years feeling more confused than ever before.

He reached the door handle just as something caught his wrist. He didn't have to be psychic to know that it was Spencer who was probably going to give him an earful. However when he was spun around, he wasn't met with a glare, or even a shameful scowl. Nothing of the sort, in fact he was pressed into a small space, as his lips were surprisingly assaulted in the nicest way possible.

It took him a second to realize what was going on, and no second later had he took control and tilted Shawn back, a hand securing their place. One hand snaked all the way around the younger mans waist and the other was resting on Shawn's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin. A moan escaped one of their mouths, but it was unclear whom. All they knew is that this was the greatest moment they'd experience.

Carlton gave a swift tickle to Shawn's lips with his tongue, begging err- commanding for entrance and compliance. Under the detectives experienced lips, Shawn didn't protest. He allowed access and allowed him self to be completely controlled. Every second was growing hotter as they stood by the door, and that is when things really started to get steamy.

Carlton's hands began to roam, and Spencer continued to moan. (No rhyme intended.) A part of him liking exactly where this was going, another part begging the Detective would break out the handcuffs. In that instant Shawn's lust overpowered him, and he threw the older man onto the couch. In one dramatic and swift motion, he dramatically tore his own shirt off, and tossed it aside before jumping back on top of the man with covet filled eyes.

Lassiter was given a second to breath when Shawn moved down and began to work with Lassiter's shirt, while his lips attacked the detectives neck. "For the record, I know there's no Katie." he whimpered as Shawn started to bite at the nape of his neck. His arms wrapped around the shirtless man's back, bringing him in closer. "So what's with the Bra?"

Shawn was desperate to get him to stop talking and just go with it, so he answered him, much to his humiliation. "Bra-tapult" He answered hungrily as he finally got the last of Lassiter's buttons undone. Carlton pushed the younger man back, and stared at him completely confused. "A what?" He had to fight to keep Shawn from attacking him again, but this wasn't going to go anywhere if he didn't know.

"Yeah, a Bra Catapult, Gus and I were shooting whip cream at each other. Stop talking Carly you're totally killing the mood." he groaned before smashing their lips together once more. Carlton couldn't help but laugh into the kiss, but for the rest of the night, he'd let no words be uttered that didn't have to do with err their activities. And at the end of it all, the final words uttered between the two before drifting off to sleep was, "I love you Shawn." and "I love you too Carlton."


End file.
